A frequently encountered problem while travelling in a vehicle is an unavailability of a toilet. Travellers have to make frequent breaks in the course of their journey and leave their vehicles to find public restrooms or set up portable toilets at inconvenient locations. Travellers may not find restrooms during their journey in sparsely populated areas or desolate places. Moreover, public restrooms, if available, are often unclean and unhygienic and most individuals would be averse to using these public restrooms. Furthermore, children may find it difficult to use public restrooms or portable toilets as public toilets or portable toilets are typically not customized to accommodate children.
Portable toilets currently in use have complex assemblies and are heavy and bulky which make the portable toilets difficult to carry. Moreover, these portable toilets are difficult to position and accommodate in a vehicle due to lack of space in the vehicle. Also, these portable toilets do not provide privacy to users during use. Furthermore, because most conventional toilets require plumbing and sanitation assemblies to flush out sanitary waste, portable toilets cannot be connected to such plumbing in a vehicle due to lack of space in the vehicle. Furthermore, due to their construction, portable toilets and toilets with complex plumbing and sanitation assemblies typically leak and create unhygienic conditions in the location where these toilets are installed.
Hence, there is a long felt need for a portable, leak proof, hygienic and concealed toilet with minimal space requirements and with no complex plumbing and sanitation assemblies, that can be installed below a seat of a vehicle and used privately in the vehicle, without requiring a user to leave the vehicle. Furthermore, there is a need for a portable toilet that can be customized for use by a child user.